


Sinners Come Down / Come Gather 'Round

by The_Shy_One



Category: Constantine (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentions of Good Omen Events, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Snark, mentions of crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: John lands on a different Earth and takes to wandering around. He soon finds himself meeting someone unexpected and perhaps a night to remember.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Sinners Come Down / Come Gather 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> “Fortune, fortune, smile and fade  
> I haven't seen you much of late  
> Need you now, cannot wait  
> But when I look, you're not around  
> Never minding what we do  
> The night's still good for a gram or two  
> I'll be drinking late with you  
> Until the morning comes around.”  
> \- Sinners by Barns Courtney

It was a rare instance that John knew where he was when landing with a smack! on the pavement. A groan at the hard landing, wondering how much it would take to break his bones and put him in the body cast. Maybe then there would be some sympathy from Chas when the larger man would pick him up from this small trip of Earth hopping. This line of thought brought him back to why he had suddenly taken a swan dive towards the pavement.

With great effort, John moved himself to a sitting position. He had landed in an alley somewhere, most likely on the west coast with how warm it was. He paused, taking in the sight, sounds and smells of his surroundings. There wasn’t much difference between this world and his, but it was enough to tell him that it wasn’t his place to stay longer than he needed. It upset the balance of the world, most likely unable to handle two Johns at once. (Most who have met him would say that two of him would be enough to drive someone to suicide at the sheer smugness and trickery that they could get up to together.)

With a sigh, he went to stand. His body protested against this, very much liking him leaning against the alley wall for the time being. But he pushed through the pain and discomfort to stand. To walk to the opening of the alleyway. To take in the sight of the late-night scene of the unknown US city.

There were several clubs near the alley, all advertising some kind of fun that could be experienced whether you were alone or with a group of friends for the night. They all had lines outside the buildings, but the most noticeable one was for a club called Lux with how long the line was. John reached down into his coat pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. It didn’t take much pain - which he was thankful for - to light a cigarette and put it into his mouth to breathe in the familiar smoke.

Then he made his way to the line for Lux, a feeling in his gut that he was willing to follow. Whatever this feeling was, what it meant when looking at Lux, he would have to find out.

Using a spell or two to gain quick entry, John found himself in a club that the devil would be jealous of. At every turn was people doing every kind of act and dance possible in such a contained space. It was completely different from the bars he and Chas and Zed found themselves in.

He took the accidental hits and touches from the patrons against his aching body as he made his way to the bar. Once he made it, he took a seat, taking out his cigarette from his mouth to be placed in one of the ashtrays, trying to take in deep breaths as subtly as could. He wouldn’t be asked why he was injured while still hunting down about what made this place make his gut react as it did.

After a minute or two, he was faced with one of the bartenders. They looked at him with concern but did nothing to touch him. “You sure you should be here like that?” They asked, moving to hover one of their hands near him.

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Got any gin?” John watched as they flickered between concern and doing their job. He picked his cigarette back up, waiting for which decision they would come to. Taking a breath in, he spoke once more, smoke crawling out of his mouth. “I’ll tip extra mate if you get me gin.”

This forced them to decide, hurrying to get the drink. John smiled, half amused and half worried about the whole situation. Whatever was here, whether running the place or occupying it, it wasn’t good for the people that worked here.

The bartender returned with his drink, still looking up at him with concern, but didn’t ask any further questions about his supposed injuries. He watched them go and took a sip, enjoying the burn that went down his throat and into his stomach. Along with the curl of smoke that entered his lungs, John Constantine was satisfied for the moment. A rare occurrence it seems these days.

It was after a few more sips and a few more drags that John felt a presence behind him. It made the feeling in his gut go wild, but he chose to ignore it in favour of turning his head to look. It was a man, a tall one with looks that John knows has inspired artists wherever he went. 

The stylized haircut, the carefully crafted 5 o’clock shadow, the cheekbones that must have been sculpted by the masters of ancient Greek and Rome. To match this ethereal beauty, the man wore a fitting suit - a dark colour that blended in with the shadows of the room. All of this pulled together by the man’s eyes, sharp and always looking as if on the hunt for something.

All of it together made up a handsome man.

And yet there was something about him that caused John’s gut to feel unsafe in his presence.

Again, he ignored it. “What’s the likes of you doing here?” John asked, trying to go for casual. He was in an American club, after all. It was a place to find a hookup if one chose to do so. “I’m not much to look at if we’re being honest with each other.”

“Oh, you’re plenty to look at Constan _tine._ But not for the reasons you’re thinking of. Why are you at my club?” The man said, his posh accent throwing John for a loop. 

“I would ask how you knew my name, but well, I’m me,” John says instead. “The better question is who are you mate?”

There was a smile, filled with the promise of something to come - what that was, it was unknown, but John knew it wasn’t anything good. “Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine.” The man leaned forward, taking the cigarette out of John’s mouth to take a drag. “You still smoke these dreadful things?” 

John couldn’t answer back as quickly as he’d hoped due to being surprised. A quick movement of opening and closing his jaw before he was able to say something. “I do, but how’d you know that?”

“It’s no good to play coy, Constan _tine._ ” There was once more emphasis on his last name, especially with how the devil was pronouncing his name _wrong._ “You know what you did last time and you won’t get away this time.”

“First time meeting you _darling,_ ’ John starts, a smirk crawling its way onto his face. He knew from both Chas and Zed telling him so that this drove people and demons alike insane. 

‘I’m not your Constantine. I hope he does stay away for his own good. What did he do to cause you to ruffle your feathers?” John says, trying to figure out what he could have possibly done to piss off the devil, the crowned prince of hell. The list was long and even going through a few things on that list mentally right then was tiring.

“You’re really not him?” John was only momentarily surprised at the questioning tone from Lucifer, but he wasn’t going to question a bit of luck in this conversation.

“Yeah, I’m really not him love. I hopped here from my own Earth.”

There was a look of disbelief from the angel, rolling his eyes even at John’s answer. John was amused at that, taking in each action with smug satisfaction. “And yet you’re the same.”

“Well that’s nice,” John says, taking his cigarette back from the devil by plucking it from the other’s fingers. “That I’m the same across all worlds.”

As he took another drag, Lucifer rolled his eyes once more. Then he leaned against the bar in a way that would minimize creasing the suit - which probably cost beyond anything that John could ever buy. “Don’t flatter yourself _darling,”_ Lucifer said back, his tone biting. “Just hope that my good mood lasts long enough to let you leave without much harm.”

“Pavement beat you there,” John says, smirk growing. Smoke crawled out with each word, annoying the angel with the way he glared at John.

“What do you want Constantine?”

“Not much. Was only exploring really.”

“There’s always something with you, Constantine. The minions always told me so when I was still ruling Hell.”

“You’re not ruling Hell?” John questioned, slightly baffled.

A look of bitterness came over Lucifer’s handsome features, not even soiling the carefully crafted beauty. (John thought it a bit unfair that the First Fallen was able to keep such good looks, but maybe there was a lesson in there somewhere that he’d rather not ponder.) 

Lucifer looked out on the crowd, answering John with a detached tone that he thought was unusual of the angel. “I came up to see what the fuss was about the humans.”

“No angel or demon has any interest in humanity, Lucifer. Expect the one demon, Crawly, maybe.” John says. That demon was particular, more nervous and twitchy than he’s ever come across for a demon in his life. Though ultimately harmless since they liked to inconvenience rather than cause damnation.

A humourless chuckle and then,” You wouldn’t know, Constantine. Or maybe you would with your father. He did like to speak about you often, cursing and blaming you for his wife’s life passing.” A momentary pause, Lucifer’s dark eyes looking down at John with a calculated stare. “Tell me, still looking for a way to see your mother despite bringing her demise?”

“You _bastard,”_ He hissed out. The cigarette fell to the floor as he dropped it to grab at the devil’s suit. _“Don’t_ bring her into this, Lucifer!”

“Hit a nerve, did I?”

“Don’t be a smartass, you know what you did.”

“I don’t, why don’t you show me?” Lucifer grinned smugly, grabbing at John’s trench coat to pull him closer so that his body was pressed against the angel’s. Lucifer leaned his head forward, his lips brushing against the side of John’s face as if giving him a glimpse of a hookup might look like between them. (And John wanted to see even if he knew he shouldn’t.)

John for only a moment or two faltered and that let the fallen angel lean closer, whispering in his ear. “Do you want to keep my good mood going, Constan _tine,_ or do you want to be painfully dropped back in your own world?”

There wasn’t much of a decision, really. “Yeah, I will. Christ.”

A sour look from Lucifer as he said,” Don’t you dare bring him into this.”

“What jealous of your mortal brother?”

Lucifer pulled back enough for him to see the glare. It only caused him to laugh, beyond amused that the Devil, crowned prince of Hell, being heckled by a mortal. By John Constantine, no less.

“Kidding, love. Lead the way?”

“Don’t speak.” Was all Lucifer said in response, dragging him towards an elevator. 

The crowd of patrons opened a path for both of them - which he was grateful for since his body still ached. He noticed that many of them looked at John with jealousy as they passed by them. He didn’t have to wonder what this meant, in fact, it wasn’t much of a surprise with the few choice words he’s heard from Crawly all those years ago. _‘Got a human to agree to conceive a child with him and it was my responsibility to watch over the child and make sure they used their powers for evil and look how that turned out! I got the wrong kid and now, all the world’s gonna end by Saturday!’_

Granted, John thought it was all ramblings of a demon going through a breakdown when he accidentally summoned them for another case at the time. But considering the week that followed after letting him go, maybe he should have listened more closely.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator doors opened to a penthouse. It was decorated the only way he figured the Prince of Hell would go for when residing on Earth. A lot of dark colours of reds and blacks paired with a bit of white to balance it all out - and expensive pieces of furniture and artwork scattered throughout the space.

It was all open, no walls to be seen beside the one that leads to what John could only assume was a bedroom where Lucifer took his partners to sleep with. John followed after the angel, watching for anything that could lead to his demise. Similar to how Lucifer’s demon minions spoke to him about John, John also got word about Lucifer when he came across those same demons. He was an angel spoken about even if he had fallen.

Most of it didn’t paint a good picture. 

There was only one Lucifer Morningstar that anyone knew of. (John doubted that any more than that would allow the other to live.) He resided over hell which stretched to encompass many Earths, including this one and John’s. 

Which things were true or false beyond those facts he had to gauge on his own.

Lucifer led him to the private bar, going behind to grab a drink. Despite thinking that they were going to the bedroom for whatever Lucifer wanted of him, John followed, taking a seat at one of the stools. He watched as the angel moved to make a drink for both of them. 

“Trying to impress me, darling?”

A snort, an undignified sound coming from such a beautiful creature, escaped the devil’s lips. “I know not to try and flatter you, Johnny.”

“Already moved onto nicknames, are we?”

“Don’t push your luck, I’m in a charitable mood as we speak.”

“And talking would ruin that?”

“That’s what I’m saying, yes. You are much needier than the other humans that come up here.”

John didn’t even try to hide his laughter, letting the sound drift through the penthouse. He spied a small smile on the angel’s face as this happens and it made his heart flutter for a quick moment at how it made Lucifer’s whole being look brighter.

“You’re not wrong love,” He says, moving to light a new cigarette. As he opened his lighter up, he heard a huff and then suddenly he could taste the smoke from the clove cigarette on his tongue. Looking over at the angel there wasn’t anything that suggested that Lucifer ever did anything. “Impatient?”

“One word for it. Don’t know how you humans don’t use magic for everything since doing it without is so slow.” John had to keep a chuckle to himself as he continued to hear the devil’s plights about humans regarding everyday things.

A drink was put in front of him, Lucifer not even pausing in his rambling speech. John struggled not to smile as he took a drink of what he presumed was whiskey. (And was because the devil knew what he liked, of course.) After doing this, he took a drag, feeling his body relax from the two things. He looked up to see Lucifer staring down into his drink as if the angel were contemplating on something.

Another drink and as John put his drink down on the counter, Lucifer snapped out of it. “I suggest that we do what we intended to do,” John says, smirking.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “As usual you think with nothing beyond pleasure.”

“The two of you made the beast with two backs before?” The smirk grew even wider.

“Don’t be flattered, Johnny.” Another eye roll.

“Oh, I should be, love. Not every day I get to shag the devil.” 

He didn’t even see Lucifer move his hand, all John felt was his tie tightening and being pulled forward. His body leaned over the counter, protesting in pain when it began to press itself into the marble. John could only stare into the devil’s brown eyes, wondering if the angel was going to dropkick him back onto his Earth.

A slight tug tightened the tie even more, constricting around his throat. A slight wheeze was let out and Lucifer smiled. “How do we want to do this?”

“Can’t do much, love. I slammed into the pavement, what, only an hour ago?” John says, feeling his heartbeat in his throat against the tightness of the tie. This was doing a few things to him and he was not embarrassed to admit that.

“What were you doing that required you to do that?” Lucifer asked letting go of the tie. He moved to one end of the counter, his eyes never straying off of John’s form.

“Nothing you want to hear.”

“Oh, I’m quite curious Johnny,” A smile grew, letting John see some of the white of Lucifer’s teeth. The angel moved around the end of the counter, coming closer to John. The way he moved was definitely a sin and John was a fool for liking it as much as he did. “What could it be that you don’t want to tell me?”

“Nothing, love,” John said. He stared into the angel’s brown eyes, not wanting to be accused of hiding something. (Though, if he were being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to give the devil leverage, not even for teasing.)

Lucifer moved in, turning the stool so that John would face him fully. Then he crowding John, his hands moving over his shoulder and chest. “Doesn’t sound like nothing. Tell me, what’s your deepest, darkest, desire?”

John saw Lucifer’s eyes flash red as that was asked and he knew what was going on. Even with feeling the strong desire to answer, he pushed it down. “Piss off,” He said, leaving no room for Lucifer’s magic to work.

“Well that’s a first,” Lucifer says, looking confused. “You humans never resist answering before.”

“Have you done it to a mage before?” He asks.

“No,” Lucifer admits - though sounding a bit reluctant to do so. One of his hands stops to rub at John’s collar bone, the only indicator that the devil was perhaps embarrassed. (And John put that info in the back of his because he will definitely need to remember that for later.)

“Not even to your Johnny?”

“No, he doesn’t get close enough for me to ask after what he did to me. He also needlessly pisses me off, the sodding bastard.”

“I’m starting to sense the pattern.”

That was enough to hear a huff of laughter from the angel. John watched as he leaned in, his face close enough that it wouldn’t be difficult to kiss if either one of them decided to close the distance. “What do you suggest we do, Johnny boy?”

John’s eyes flickered over Lucifer’s form, expecting the other shoe to drop. Despite claiming how much he hated his own John Constantine, the angel was willing to sleep with him. “Can’t do anything with my body with my bruises protesting.”

“Don’t have to be just you doing all the work,” Lucifer said, his voice dipping low. “I’m more than happy to get a bit scuffed up for this encounter.”

A swallow, thinking of all the ways that the devil could possibly mean from that sentence alone. “Yeah? And what’s on your mind, love?”

“This for example,” Lucifer says with a playful smirk.

John watched as one of Lucifer’s hands moved from his chest down to his crotch, cupping him there. His breath catches and he barely notices when Lucifer leaned in, getting as close as possible to John. A light press of lips to the corner of his mouth. And then he feels Lucifer press his hand lightly, massaging his cock through his trousers with long and clever fingers.

A groan released from John as Lucifer continued, feeling his cock start to harden. Lucifer leaned in once more, capturing his lips with his own. For a few moments, John was caught up in the sensations, kissing the angel with enthusiasm as he felt Lucifer’s fingers continue to lightly touch his clothed cock. 

Then he felt the devil use his other hand to unbuckle his belt with expertise. John groans as Lucifer took John’s cock - still covered by his pants - into his hand and continued to tease him. 

“Lucifer, please.” He says, his tone close to a whine, still pressing kisses to the devil’s lips. He felt his hips start to move, trying to chase after the pleasure that Lucifer was giving.

He felt Lucifer smirk and knew he wasn’t going to get anything, but teasing. “Oh, what do you want darling?” Lucifer says as he stopped moving his hand on John’s cock.

“I want, I want,” John struggles to get out what he wants to say when he’s trying to gain back Lucifer’s touch. “Fuck, I want you to touch me, you bastard!”

A chuckle and Lucifer’s fingers reached to pull John’s pants down along with his trousers. “Up, darling,” Lucifer says quietly, placing a kiss on John’s cheek.

John did as he was told and everything was pulled off. His cock stood to attention, desperate to be touched once more. Suddenly he remembered that he had shoes and he momentarily had to wonder where they went since he didn’t feel them coming off. 

Another chuckle, as if reading his mind and Lucifer spoke once more. “By the elevator. Now focus on me.”

John looked into Lucifer’s eyes as he went down on his knees, surely wrinkling the trousers by doing that. And yet neither of them cared about that. Lucifer was concentrating on John’s cock and John was more focused on what was coming next.

John sighed as Lucifer wrapped his hand around John’s cock, listing sideways to lean against the bar counter. Lucifer moved his hand up and down with ease, a motion that most likely wasn’t an unusual occurrence. But John was thankful all the same since it made pleasure shoot through his body. This caused him to buck up, chasing after the sensation.

He whined when Lucifer used his other hand to press down on his hip to keep still. He tried to move and found that the angel’s strength would keep him still. Even if he tried to chase after his own pleasure. “Luci.” He whined out. “Please.”

“Be patient, Johnny.” A kiss was pressed against his stomach as Lucifer gave a couple of more strokes of his cock. “I have something in mind that you’ll love.”

Before he could say anything else, Lucifer squeezed the head for a few moments, leaving John speechless. Lucifer leaned down, a puff of air breathed against his hard cock and John swore he could have come right there from that sensation alone. He squirmed as Lucifer continued to do nothing. He was toying with John once more and it nearly made him insane.

“Don’t tease Luci, please. Just,”

“Just what, love?”

“Just blow me.”

A smirk like he got what he was after all along. “As you wish, darling.”

Lucifer swallowed his cock in one go and it made John shout. It was too much, the warm heat and the slick sensation of the devil’s mouth. John squirmed, trying to find some leverage to fuck into that mouth, even if it would be considered rude to do so without asking first. 

Lucifer continued to hold him down with one hand, his strength keeping him in place. He moved up and down his shaft, using his tongue in ways that John didn’t think was possible. Moans fell out of his mouth as Lucifer continued to do this, moving to grip the devil’s hair to gain some sense of control in this sea of sensation and teasing. He knew that the angel would complain about his mussed-up afterwards, probably in the most dramatic fashion that John was coming to know in a short time.

Maybe this Earth’s Constantine was crazy for provoking Lucifer.

John nearly jolted out of the stool when he felt the angel’s other hand touch his sac, massaging it the same as his cock had been earlier.

“Fuck, fuck. Lucifer, fuck.” He panted out. All he could feel was the way Lucifer was touching and sucking him and the pleasure that caused. There was no pain or bruises he got from swan diving to the pavement. There was only Lucifer and pleasure.

Lucifer released his grip on his hip, moving it down his thigh. John looked into those brown eyes and saw permission to fuck into Lucifer’s mouth. A deep moan crawled out of his throat at that and let himself loose.

There was only the sounds of moans and the wet sound of John fucking the devil’s mouth. It was intoxicating and he once more had to wonder how the other John Constantine could even stay away from this. Why he would even want to stay away from this. 

This continued until something in his guy coiled up and suddenly felt himself coming. He fucked through his orgasm, feeling his spunk go down Lucifer’s throat. He slowed as his orgasm dissipated, feeling as if everything had gone on mute for him. 

John pulled out of Lucifer’s mouth, leaning against the bar counter to keep himself from tipping to the floor. He was still breathing hard, but he watched as Lucifer got up from his knees.

“Well that was fun,” Lucifer said, not even sounding like he got fucked really hard in the mouth. It nearly made John consider a second round. That is until he felt how tired he was as he felt his eyes droop. “You’re not one of those men who fall asleep after sex, are you?”

“Bit older than last time this happened with your Constantine,” John said, mumbling. “I assume.”

Lucifer tilted his head, considering. “You’re right. He was a bit more spry when we had sex.”

“Don’t remind me,” John groaned, getting tired at the thought of his younger self. He really was more of wanker if that was even possible.

“Well, best to send you on your way then.”

“What?” 

“You can’t stay any longer. I can feel this Earth and especially LA trying to contain the fact there are two of you here. So, a bit of magic created with sex we had and I can send you back without having to create a rift.” Lucifer said, reaching for his drink he hadn’t finished.

He hadn’t been on this side of the conversation much. And yet, it hurt all the same, despite knowing the angel was right. “Right, I should go.”

“Just let me do it.” Before John could protest, that he was capable of doing that himself, Lucifer motioned with his hand and suddenly he was dropped onto his bed. 

He looked over at his bedside table to see his trousers and pants folded up neatly. John smiled lightly at the sight, somehow touched by that.

Then his shoes dropped roughly onto his stomach and he took that thought back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. here have this.
> 
> I was really inspired to write this after listening to Sinners by Barns Courtney a few times and just thought, "Oh it really sounds like something for John/Lucifer!" Slowly it morphed into this as I continued to go through the one season of Constantine (which disappointed to find out bc it was very good! Must NBC cancel all my favourite shows?) Also I will say the joke that Lucifer says Constantine wrong is extremely hilarious bc he's technically saying it right according to the Hellblazer comics, but saying it wrong for the show. It just amuses me, especially when I saw that clip where John and Lucifer meet for the crossover and play up that joke lol.
> 
> (Also I couldn't resist including some things from Good Omens, the book at least because I find it amusing for John to come across Crowley and wonder what kind of demon he is since Crowley is special lol. I might do something with that idea at a later date, who knows.)
> 
> I will say here, I am not an experienced smut writer, this in fact the second ship that I've ever written smut for, so I'm still nervous. Hopefully, it's not too bad for a writer new this lol. 
> 
> I also want to thank the DC Discord for encouraging me to write this fic and to soldier through the smut when I expressed my lack of experience in writing this stuff. They really helped and I thank them for that.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, this was a fun smut one shot to read! :D


End file.
